


Baby It's Cold Inside

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the mind of Blaine Anderson after the infamous "Baby It's Cold Outside" duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Inside

“Too bad they’d never let us sing it together,” Kurt sighed, looking at him almost…longingly? Blaine frowned, not sure how to process that statement, not sure if he could get his hopes up. Kurt seemed to notice his hesitation. “I mean…as two…artists.”

Blaine moved his head up as he understood even as his heart came crashing down after that moment of what if? What if Kurt felt the same way about him that Blaine felt about Kurt? He looked at his friend sideways, trying to hide his disappointment, though he couldn’t help his lips from quirking downwards.

He could do this. He could be Kurt’s friend.

If flirty platonic duets were the best he was going to get, Blaine could live with it.

Somehow.


End file.
